The Navy boy And The Horse
by Ali-cat wilds
Summary: Owen, a man fresh out of the Navy, is taken on as a bronco rider. he now works on a ranch, that trains, and sells wild mustangs. he's the new ranch boy, or work hand. getting to go hands on with the wild ones and see what its like. His first job? to train a wild mare, he calls blue. if he is unable, her life is on the line. but will a mare who can never trust be able to?
1. new life

Owen Grady looked around as he stepped off the bus in the small town,of..no where..  
his blue eyes looked over the rough and tough land of cowboys and cattle, Montana.

the Navy boy, had just been let go, as a new branch started up a testing field. this one was something of odd feeling, and off an odd new life to him. the Navy, had opened a branch of testing, to see, if it would help "dogs of war" to work with wild horses..

that's right. Mustangs.  
and Owen, was the first "test" of this. He was picked, for his deep rooted love of animals.

to Owen, this was kind of fun to think about. he was going to work with wild horses. yes, the wild mustangs known for their brains, hearts, and fast foot work.

he thought this as he sat there. a ranch worker was going to pick him up. so Owen was told. but, as the hot sun moved in the sky, and the hours deranged on, he started to think maybe this was a joke. or he was being punked. like where was this worker?

it had been three hours now. three hours sitting on a bus bench waiting for this worker..  
just as Owen was starting to think this was a really,really,really, dumb and bad idea, a red and white old Ford truck came creaming up the "road".

the road as it was, was made up of a mix of dirt and gravel.

well, as this truck came in, kicking up dust, Owen was able to see the driver. a black man, with no hair, and a worried look painted on his face.

the truck came squealing to a loud stop, still some what running, the man jumped out.

"Are you Owen Grady?"  
he asked, his voice hinted at him not coming from the parts they where in. it showed a sign of another country.

Owen nodded." yup ,that would be me.." he said in a drawn out voice, picking up his duffle bag and walking closer.  
the man smiled still worried. "its nice to meet you Owen Grady, I am Barry, one of the mustang workers at snake bite ranch."  
Barry held out a hand, which Owen shook. "nice to meet you Barry.. so...what took you so long?"

Owen was just gonna go right for it. why beat a bush?  
Barry sighed and shook his head. "we got in a new band today. I was helping move the mares and foals around. and we all lost track of time.." 

Owen nodded, thinking it over. Sounded right. with out another word Barry had Owen jump in the truck,and put his bag in the back.

the ride over was quite. Owen looked out the window watching the land roll by and the grass wave as they drove.

once or twice he thought he saw a ..i could just be some farm horses out there.

by the time they got to the ranch,it was about 6:00.  
the first thing Owen could say was "whoa.." as they drove up

the ranch,was well large. round pens,upon round pens lined the road. horses,of all sizes and colors filled the pens.

some reared and let out loud snorts as the truck rolled in. the truck rolled up to the house,where the boss lived,beside it about 200 feet to the right,closer to the pens, was what Owen could only say was the bunk house.

they stopped the truck out side it,and jumped out.  
"i'll put your bag in your new place. feel free to look around."

Owen nodded and let Barry go.  
the ranch was larger, and held so many things to see.  
the first thing Owen did, was walk over to a round pen ,where a large group of horses where held.  
Owen could kind of tell they where mares, but he didn't know to much on horses. He needed to work on that.

one mare, a large bay mare with the markings of a dun, but in black, snorted and inched closer. Owen held out a hand. Letting her lip in.

chuckling lightly, the man rubbed the mares ears.  
"that's Echo..i see you two have gotten to know each other.." a voice said from behind. it was a darker skinned man, with a strong costa ricaen sounding voice.

Owen turn and took his hand out of the round pen. "yes sir..."  
he said, in that strong, I'm lessoning voice all Navy, or any army, guy has.  
"no need for such things with me. please, please, relax.." he told Owen walking closer to the mares.

"as I said before, Echo likes you.  
you must be Owen Grady, the new worker. Well it looks as if we found you a horse to ride.." the boss said. Owen kind of just blinked. Wait...what?

"sir...a horse to ride? you don't mean-"  
"oh I a worker here, its part of your job to go out a herd the mustangs and such. You need a horse. looks like, tell you train your own, you will be using Echo..do not worry, her being grumpy some times just happens."

no sooner had the boss stated this, did Echo pin her little brown ears and nip at Owen hands, as he put them back in the round pen to pet her.

Owen yelped and pulled them back. A grunt coming from him.  
so echo was a moody mare. Nice to know.

as Owen was standing there, the boss told him, once he was set, they would be working with the new horses.

as they where talking a loud squeal rippled from a round pen, and the sound of hooves on bodies.

"what's that?" Owen asked, worry think in his voice. the boss just waved it off.  
"horses fight, it sounds like its coming from the new herd. we have a lead mare in there, hats a little wilder then we would have liked. But err, what are we to do?"

with that he started to walk off. Owen, finding this a bit odd to him, walked closer to the sound of fighting.

he soon saw what it was.

in side the round pen, was a herd of horses. bays, blacks, a paint or two, and duns. but in the middle, letting out loud squeals nipping, kicking, and rearing was a 15 hands blue roan mare.

her black and blue main was wild like her tail as she reared and let out sharp whinnies. little hooves thudding into the bodies of some horses in her way.  
she was a whirl wild of rage as she snapped around.

she was.. breath taking. a wild lost beauty of the hills and Montana lands . keen ears, long main and tail, and her sharp show stopping blue coat.

"blue?" Owen said, saying the mares color out loud. the mare snapped her self around. Letting out a loud snort and pawing the ground, flipping her main and pinning her ears.

she let out a sharp warning sound and kicked a back hoof, thumping it into the rails.

he could tell that this mare was a lead mare. just by looking at her. Owen was still shocked to see her.  
a wild fire of a horse, locked away. What a free spirit.

it kind of was like him, when he was a teen.

that made Owen chuckle lightly and smile to the mare.  
he clicked to her.  
"come here girl..don't worry..i don-"

Owen was cut off by the mare darting at him. Her ears back she bared her teeth and was about to ram the rails . Owen fell back, on to his butt, and cursed under his breath.

"ok,ok, I'm going! I'm going!" he told her, getting up, dusting him self off and backing away. he walked away, looking back once to see the mare watching him a little.

she snorted and trotted off, ears still pined.  
Owen chuckled, and moved off. Barry hand came out and was now about to show Owen around some more.

well maybe...working on a ranch wouldn't be too bad?


	2. Blue life and White death

Owen was dead when Barry got him up. after a breakfast of eggs, meat, and some thing to drink, the workers all set out.

unlucky for him, Owen had to help Barry and some men move a herd, of two year olds. the rough and though little gals and guys where fire balls.  
as Barry put it, they where still growing up, and where teens now.

as teens they needed a bigger place to the left half of the fields was where they where going.

the two year olds where out in the south rang. it would take all day to move them. two year olds,uggg.

as Barry had said,the two year olds where wild.  
they saw the riders coming in,snorted and started to run to the other side of the south filed. it would take hours to herd them up.

Owen would be lying if he said he didn't have fun, or that he didn't feel sore.  
the riding wasn't hard,or two year olds, ran some what,then let them be herded in about two hours.

the south end was large,and would take more time to ride out and a herd as it was.  
the colts and filly's where many bays and sorrels with a paint or Owen rode,his mind,slowly, rode back to that blue roan mare.

she was for a horse,and all where amazing and breath taking. but the blue one...oh blue. she had the wise eyes ,and a sharp mind by the looks of it.

with out really meaning to Owen looked to Barry as he rode next to him on Delta.  
"whats going to happen to the herd? with the blue roan mare?"

Barry looked up,from under his hat,as the sun worked down on them."the blue is a lead mare. she will be harder to herd will be worked with,and maybe sold off. but her. it may end up to where the rodeo buys her for a bronco rider."

Owen looked over."rodeo rider horse? don't you think she can be worked with?" Barry shook his head.  
"we have tried Owen, but...she wilder then we Is a free spirit. locked in a cage and made to work..i wish we had let her go.."

Owen looked away. thinking it over. the blue one a rodeo work horse? but she..she was to good to by a bronco ride.

but who was he to have the they had tried before.

but as the day worked on,Owen thought of the blue mare. so free...so..wild.

he had been told her herd was moved to another pen,she would stay in the round pen Owen had seen her in.

the day moved on, slowly, for the Ex Navy man. sure he was put to work, moving horses, feeding, watering, and learning how to ride.

but to him, it felt like forever. Because, slowly, a crazy thought took hold of his mind. and on a scale from 1-10 of the crazy, he was now at a good 15.

it was super crazy,ish. the blue mare, she was to wild to tame. but maybe, like Barry said with horses. She hadn't found her bond. The one to trust? maybe.. Owen could be that one.

he didn't know what made him think this. she was a wild horse! maybe it was the fact that some thing, like a strong arm, pulled him to her. she was like him. in a way.  
wild, free, and was put under something he didn't like. She had been hurt, and tried to be broken. she was locked in a small round pen, for her liking, and was made to eat dry grass and have water from a bend.

she was finding a new world. a new start. it was a nightmare for her. a lead mare, ripped from her herd.

so, when the bunk house went to be, Owen got up. he pulled on his cowboy boots, that hurt like crazy on his feet, and walked out side.

the pale moon light showed the tall man, in blue jeans and a white short sleeved button up shirt, that was messy and dirty.

his hair was some what wild, as where his feelings ,as he walked closer to the blue mares pen.  
she had her butt to the rail he walked up to, but hearing him come up, she snorted and turned.  
her eyes, be it dark out,flashed at Owen,her ears pined back and a loud snot rumbling in her chest.

"whoa girl..its ok.."  
Owen hushed, feeling him self jump over the rails of her round pen.  
he was crazy, jumping into a round pen with a wild mare. one that was showing signs of aggression, to the human.

slowly, as the wild blue turned, Owen held up his hands ,showing her he wasn't there to hurt her. "its ok, blue."

blue? Where did that come from. a name for the roan. maybe it jumped from his mouth as the moon light shone on her coat. her blue coat.  
blue pined her ears, and stumped a back hoof, swishing her long black tail.

Owen could feel his heart racing., the mare didn't move, was that good or bad. oh cruse the fact that he didn't know much on the wild gems of the stats.

"hey pretty girl..its ok, I'm not here to hurt you."

the mares ears went up, for just a minute, at Owen's smooth voice, but then where pined once more.

Owen took a small step closer, nothing happened. then another, and another, tell he was about half way across the round pen, hands still up.

Owen thought he was maybe getting some where, by some odd luck, or the bond Barry talked about, but Blue snorted, half rearing and bared her teeth, letting out a loud whinny. she jumped at Owen, who yelped and turned tail and ran for the rails.

he jumped then in one bound, and went crashing down into the earth, dust flying up in the moon light. well, that happened.  
growling to him self, Owen got up, and dusted off his pants and shirt. he grunted, feeling like a shoulder was pulled in that landing.

"its ok..I can try again tomorrow night.. "he told him self. what was making him do this? he just got here, just saw one blue roan mare, and now? he was jumping rails and trying to play hiccup from how to train your dragon!

"no..get your head out of the clouds Owen.." he grunted to him self, as slowly, and as quietly as he could, Owen slipped back into the bunk house.

the next morning was just like the last, hard started with getting Echo out, and having to go on a ride with Barry ,to see if any fences where down.

they where moving a large herd later, of mares and foals, into the north bend fields.  
the north bend fields where made up of flat lands, small hills, and canyons that hid water and trees.

there was only one thing wrong with this place. state mustangs some times got in. many, stallions, trying to steal mares.

that's why they had a "stallion" go out with the herds. it was a stallion, who had been gelded, or some what, some times that happened at the BLM, and they gave the proud cut horses to the ranch, where they would use them like sheep dogs, to run off wild stallions.

as of now, no wild stallions where any where near the north bend.  
but as they rode out, a small white collie dog in heel, for the safety, the men started to re think this, or Barry did.

the signs in the earth showed large hooves, that would have been thundering on the ground.  
"this is not good...come we must hurry and look at the fence."

he told Owen, who looked a little puzzled. maybe there where other mares out here? but Barry's face showed other wise.

unlucky for Owen, they kicked the mares into a lope, and rode faster. They where coming now, to a small canyon, where large trees sat.  
inside, the shadows cooled down the riders and horses, or more then any thing Owen.

they moved deeper and deeper into the canyon, and the hoof prints got deeper, and newer. Tell they stopped at a little creak.  
"come..now. we have to move." Barry's voice was getting worried. what was out there?

just then, a loud squeal ripped the air, and from the brush on the other side of the creak, a large 17 hands stallion raced out.

his coat was white, not as white as snow, but as white as a haunting death ghost. his main and tail where long and stringy, matted in some spots, his hooves caked in mud. battle scars rippled his coat, and some places, blood was still hooked to him.

but what really made Owen's heart race, and skin crawl, was its eyes. red as blood, and holding a hate so strong.

"run!" Barry yelled, pining Delta, and bolted, Owen fallowed suit and raced after him. the white collie pelted a head of the horses, its speed flowing in its vanes.

but the white stallion cared not for the dogs, as he raced after the men and mares. he was gaining on echo, who was some what older then delta. her ears where back, and a loud whinny ripped from her as the stallion pelted closer.

Owen looked back in fear. crap.  
a sting of cruses came from Owen, as he kicked Echo faster, and faster.  
"come on girl! faster!" he yelled almost feeling the stallions hot breath.

Echo was giving it her all. Racing after Barry and Delta with sides heaving.  
the canyon was coming to an end, and as it did, the stallion back off a little. but the riders didn't slow, tell they where sure the stallion was gone.  
both mares where shacking from the run, and both riders where breathing deeply from fear.

"that. That was. Fun.." Owen gasped, he didn't do any running, but felt winded, he didn't feel his legs hurt, but he felt fear, and his breath had been locked in his lungs.

Barry looked over to Owen, a wild look in his eyes."Owen, did you know what that was, or WHO that was?"  
Owen shook his head.  
"some stallion? right?"

Barry again looked wildly around."no..that was death.. the white stallion named death.."  
Owen grunted. some name.  
"he sure looked like it. "

Barry grunted back, and Turned Delta, "come we must get back and tell the boss.."

Owen nodded, and they started back. the cookie dog back with them, both horses winded, and walking slowly in the hot sun.

by the time they got to the ranch once more, the horses where about to fall over. Owen and Barry rushed to put them away, and let them cool down. horses first, then your self.

once the horses where tended to, Barry and Owen went to find the boss.  
they found him over looking a newly worked crop of four year olds.

Barry, knowing what he was talking about, told the boss about white death. the boss was shocked, and applaud to hear about the rouge stallion on his land.

once that was done, Barry let Owen go where ever.  
and Owen's feet moved him closer to Blue's round pen. the mare was sitting with her rump on the rails. she snorted and looked up as Owen jumped up at sat on a top rail.

no one was around, every one was moving horses and gone for the day really, some in town for much needed feed.

so with one last look Owen smiled lightly.  
"hi 'ya blue girl. Ya its me. don't worry. I'm safe."

he told her in a smooth voice. The mare pined her ears and him and snorted, half rearing and baring her teeth, she stumped a front hoof and let out another snort.

Owen found him self smiling at her, as she picked her self up and started to whinny at the other round pens. running around, and around. giving Owen a wide breath.

he sat there, watching Blue run around, her tail a wild banner behind her. the blue black main a rippling blanket of night time sky.

"she is beautiful, is she not?" Owen almost fell of the railing when Barry's voice came up from behind him.  
"ya, she's something."  
he said, not telling his new friend that he sacred him half to death. he looked from Blue, just for minute to Barry.  
"she is. it is to bad, no one can work her out. she has the speed and work needed for this ranch." Owen nodded and let out a little grunt, his hand slowly moving to his shoulder, where he fell the other night.

"ya she sure is.." the other man saw Owen holding his arm, and a knowing smile crossed his face for a minute.

"come, we have more work to do. Echo, and Delta need to be cooled off, we must have lunch, and then get back in the saddle for work. the three year olds need moved to the old two year old field."

Owen nodded, looking over at Blue for one more minute. he jumped down and started to cool down Echo once they got to work.

Blue had speed. she had grace, and she had a spirit. but on one could train her. what would happen? how long did she have? Owen thought as he worked.

tonight, again, he would go back. He would slowly work with blue, tell he could walk up to the boss and say  
"she trained! she's the best on the ranch."  
and then he would find the bond.

yes tonight.


	3. past Hurts

Owen grunted as he worked later into the day. after the ride from Death, they still had to move the three year olds.

they where just as bad as the two year olds! but a little faster when they ran, and boy did they love to run.

they where wilder and sometimes played games with the ranchers herding them. one young coat, a bay with a white blaze would race up to ant rider, nip them in the leg and run off bucking and kicking.

Owen was one of the unlucky riders the colt nipped. he let out a loud yelp when the colt did it the first time. this made Echo spook to the left and almost knocked Owen from his saddle.

he cursed lightly, and was laughed at by the other men. Barry chuckled and shook his head at Owen.  
"what!? I didn't see him coming! okay!?" Owen half grunted half growled to Barry, who still laughed.

they worked moving the three year olds to round pens, they would be turning four and started on saddle training.  
seeing as most where halter broke , Owen thought this would be fun to watch, when the big day did come along.

as they rode, Owen had an burning idea, besides the fact with Blue. he wanted to know this, and well he NEEDED to know!

"Barry...why do you call the white stallion white death?" he looked over, seeing as the young stallion nipper wasn't around and Echo was clamed.  
Barry looked shocked, but moved Delta closer, so that no one would hear him. he was paled a little.  
"Death was once a wild mustang from this ranch. a stallion, that the boss liked. he was some thing with out a little flaw.

the plan was to have him in the once a year rodeo race, win some money for the ranch, and use him as a stud."

Barry's face dropped a little, showing the next part wasn't the best.  
"the boss man had his right hand man, or women, a lady named Claire work on the stallion. she said all was going great. He was coming a long fine.

but the stallion they called ghost, didn't like it. some say they could see the crazy look in his eyes, that he was buying him time .we all knew he was still wild, Claire never had an idea on how to train a shores, let alone a stallion.

It happened in the late summer, Claire wanted to take him out on a little ride, to see how he was doing.  
no one with her, nothing. We told her it was a bad idea. she never lessoned."

Barry shuddered and Owen, so hepatized echoed him .  
"it was later in the day, she left about noon, but didn't come back. we had to go out and check the mares any ways. that's when we found it..found her..

Claire body was laying on the ground, in a pool of her blood, hoof prints all around her, and marks on her skin showing she'd been kicked, and bite. Her body was cold, as was our blood.

the white stallion did this, nothing to think other wise. he was a killer, we didn't know what to really do. so with some help, we got the body back to the boss. the boss just said it was part of life..

tell he came back. The white stallion ran in one night, and got in to the breeding field. he got at it with the bosses top stud , a grey stallion named Hail. he started up a fight with Hail, and won. The bosses stallion had a broken leg, and a snapped neck when we found him

the boss was very angry at this. and wanted the white one dead, he ordered the stallion to be hunted down and killed, be it there or to the meat buyer.

so with the help of hound dogs, and other hunters, we set out for the white stallion. an older man, who was very much a believer of the old ways, was muttering about white death. a story of a white stallion death used to kill humans with. he was so stunning the human would want to ride him, but would be pulled to hell by greed.

we thought the name fitting and called the stallion white death. Death, as fate would have it, was taking some of the mares he high jacked to a canyon. we found him, and our mares, the girls ran back, but old death wanted a fight.

he took out three men, four horses ,and two of the best dogs, before we got ropes on him. he pulled us around. he would rear and kick, we had to soon rope his back hooves, so he couldn't hurt any one.

it looked like we had him, so wen the gunmen showed up, ready to shot him, we had him down. but the stallion shown to be stronger then us. he pulled us closer, reared, killing the gunmen, and ripped out of his ropes. he reared, killing any in his way, we lost many men, and dogs from him, he ran away,

he did gallop away in a burst of speed, and dust. We would see him some times, hear story's of him, killing farmer or ranchers animals, trying to steal mares, but never really saw him.  
but it was true, where ever he went, death was behind him.

that is a story, we soon found out Claire did not work with him as she was told, he did not bond to her, some thing needed to train a mustang. she just thought he was a mindless horse, to do her will and have no say. the stallion was wild, and he will be wild, tell the day he dies.."

Owen tipped his head down, and looked at the rains in his gloved hands. so that white stallion had killed a rider.  
"who where the mares? the ones he rounded up?"

Barry made a cuffing sound. "Delta and Echo where in his little band at that time. I had just gotten done training Delta, and I was not about to lose her to a wild stallion."

they stopped talking as the herd moved on. Owen's mind on the fact that the white stallion was once tame, but had killed a rider. Was that his fate? to try and tame a wild horse, and be killed by it? was there really a bond?

he didn't have much time to think about it other wise, the horses where herded up, and Owen had more work to do.  
today's joy, was hay. they needed hay for winter, and a shipment had just come in. Owen didn't think it would be to hard. boy was he wrong. his arms where weak from the hours of work, little nicks, and scratches lingered and showed as well on his arms. dirt, dust, and sweat covered his body, Owen had lost his shirt in the work, the sun was to hot beating down on the workers.

his hair was wild and un-brushed looking, his blue eyes where tired and had black under them. a small sunburn was coating Owen as he walked into the ranch yard, shirt still off. his strong chest and upper body was littered with small cuts from the hay. Maybe that wasn't his best move.

it was now later in the day. the sun was lowering behind the painted valleys and canyon's, as the night and dust birds made their way out, singing in joy as they awoke.

Owen was growling to him self as he sat down on a railing. it was one over looking Blue's round pen. his body hurt from sunburn, and the work he was put under.  
Owen sat there, tell dust was twilight, and twilight was night. the moon was back out, shining her sweet light onto the ranch.

again Owen was taken back by the wild blue roan mare. her beauty in the moon light, he never thought he would think that about a horse, maybe a women, but the mare was a rare gem in this world, her breath taking grace, and the way she held her self.

if only she would let him stoke her soft main, brush her blue roan coat.  
with out thinking, Owen again jumped in her round pen, Blue snorted but thought nothing of him. for now.

"hey Blue bird, how's it going pretty girl?" the man asked staying put, not trying to pull the same thing from last night.

the mare picked her ears up for just a minute, hearing Owen's soft voice." hey, see its ok. like I said girl, I'm nice."

Blue snorted picking up a small hoof and putting it down closer. was she really moving closer to Owen? or was she going to attack again.

slowly, as Owen cooed Blue moved closer, her ears up, and eyes keen on Owen. her head nodded as she walked slowly .

then, she stopped in front of Owen, about three feet, and snorted." hey Blue.."

Owen, slowly picked up a hand, holding it out and letting Blue see him. the mare let out another snort, louder then before, and scratched her neck out, inhaling deeply as Owen's sent wafted on to her.  
I know, I smell funny , huh girl?" the mare stumped a hoof, and shook her head, long black and blue colored main and forelock danced around her for a minute, her eyes locked with Owen.

"you sure are an amazing horses Blue." at the sound of her name Blue twisted her head and snorted a little.  
"ya,that's your name girl, Blue.."  
the mare whinnied softly and stepped closer. no way was this way.

then, slowly, Blue moved to put her head by Owen, her sweet hay scented breath mixed with that smell of horse, the one that would make your heart race and your mind feel like flying.

"shh...its ok.." Owen cooed as he moved closer, over looking Blue's coat, and body. she had some old battle scars, that wasn't to bad.  
but he stopped when he found a long line on her neck, right on the left side. it moved down to stop at the middle of her barrel.

it was older maybe two years, by the looks, and still held the stinging pain. it looked almost like it was made by a man. like some one had cut the mares hid with a knife, or some thing, maybe a dog had done it.  
"oh poor Blue.." Owen cooed moving closer. what had made such a mark on this mare? his mare! yes he called her that, Owen felt something with him and Blue, a wild mare no one dared mess with, one that was unworked, do to the fact that, she was a wild lead mare.

but now,she,Blue, was walking up to Owen. the man couldn't hid his smile at the mare, but her scar worried him.  
"its ok. I still think your pretty." he told her. Why had he never seen it before? because Blue never had this side to him. 

slowly, Owen put a hand on Blue side. the mare's ears where pined back, and she turned, letting out a loud squeal, baring her teeth.  
Owen in turn yelped and jumped back, shooting up a side rail and sitting there, watching Blue snort and walk back to her side of the round pen.

she was still wild. he told him self. you can just think in one night she would like you! ugg..  
Owen felt as if he where trying to play some thing out from one of those little girl horses movies. where the girl and horses where bonded in minutes.

"no this is the real world Owen. " Owen growled to him self, still sitting on the rail watching her.  
at last after an hour, Owen thought he had better go in. still shirt less the Ex Navy man sighed looking at Blue.  
"hey, don't think I won't be back. because I will. And we're work on you not trusting me. your see, I'm nice."

with that Owen jumped off the rails, landed not so gracefully and dusted him self off. he would be back, then with Blue trusting him, he would train her and have her as the best horse on the ranch.  
not because she was a blue roan, or she was wild.

but because she was HIS, Owen Grady's horse. yes ..


	4. over heard you and bad dreams

The days would pass slowly. Owen would every night, slip into Blue's round pen and try and work with her. the mare was now letting him put a hand to her nose. slowly, but surely, Owen was getting some where with her.

it was a hot Sunday, when Owen was working Echo in the large round pen, when a blue and red truck rolled up the old road. dust kicked up in its wake, leaving a smoking trail.

Barry, who sat on a rail, let out a loud sigh.  
I see they called...Him in again.."

Owen looked up and raised an eyebrow " him? who's him?" Barry just sighed as the truck stopped, and shut off. a fat man jumped out, some what blading and wherein some old dusty jeans and shirt. the boss, walked out see the truck pull up, and came over.

lucky for Owen and Barry they where close, and could hear them talking.  
"sire, you got that mare I've been after?"  
"yes, we have her. She is locked in her own round pen. please, come look."

Owen watched as they walked closer to blue's round pen. "come on. Walk past her. Walk past her." he breathed seeing them get closer, and closer to Blue's round pen.

and...they stopped, right at Blues. Owen let out a small growl, as he walked the boss and the man get closer, leaning on the rails and pointing to Blue.  
the mare was snorting, kicking at her pen, and letting out loud whinny's. even from where he was Owen could see her ears where back, black blue main and tail swishing as she stumped the ground.

"hey umm Barry, hold Echo for me. would ya. I-i think I left some thing, like a brush, by the blue roans round pen."

he didn't give Barry time to say any thing as he jumped out of large round pen, and in a some what fast gated walk, moved closer to Blue's pen.

he didn't really lie, there was a brush over there, that he maybe needed. but his real worry was that the guy was after Blue.  
Owen slowly slipped around the round pen, and got the brush in hand. then, slowly, he made his way closer.

Blue scented him, and let out a loud shrill whinny, turning her head, and looking behind her, where Owen was hiding some what.

"you sure you want her Mr. Hoskins ? she acts very tame now."  
"ya I'll take her, if you can't get her saddled in about two weeks. she's do great for a bronco horse."

so that's what this guy was here for. He wanted Blue for a bronco rider. Blue needed to be under saddle in two weeks. she needed to be able to ride and herd other horses.. Owen was about to go, when the sharp voice of Hoskins rang out.  
"so I hear that old white Death made his way down here the other day.."

the sound of the boss stiffing was heard.  
"yes, two of my ranch hands saw him out on a ride. he is hiding up in the canyons again." Hoskins laughed lightly. "you know, if you let me out at him, I could get him. just like I all most got tha-"  
"that is nice to know, Hoskins, but I do not hunt down horses like you do. I believe in herding them down safely. not going after them with dogs and guns. Like you."

Hoskins let out a loud sigh." ok. fine by me.. I'll be back for that mare." and they walked away.  
Owen popped his head up a little, looking over at them and Blue.  
they where shipping out Blue? for a rodeo mare. he had been told story's of Hoskins rodeos. the man was said to ride the horses and bulls down tell there was nothing left.

there was nothing wrong with rodeos, but if a man miss treated an animal that much, tell it was bucked tell it couldn't walk, then sent off to a meat buyer, well. that just wasn't right.

worry started to set in to Owen's mind. what if Blue won't let him tame her down? let him saddle her, and she was sent to the rodeo of Death... 

the rest of the day, Owen worked in quite. his mind was set on how to work Blue, and get her to trust him faster. but, Owen didn't have a clue. not yet..

he know that Blue had to trust him, to take a bite, and let him place a saddle on her back, let alone sit on her back.  
but he had to do it. Owen knew, he just had to. Blue was his bond, his girl. he couldn't let her go to a rodeo where the owner would just kill her off in the end.

at last, dusk came, and people started to head in for the night. and like before, Owen wanted for twilight to come and turn to night. then, when it was dark, Owen called for Blue.

the mare snorted, and started to trot closer to Owen, as he jumped into her round pen. the mare stopped about three feet from Owen, and dipped her head with a snort.  
she pawed the earth and picked her ears up, keen eyes watching Owen.

"hey Blue girl. you been good? huh? I know, they where talking about you weren't they? don't worry. your not going with them. Ever.."  
Owen cooed all this to the mare, as he walked closer, in one hand, he led a lead rope. the other was held out, slowly, to let the mare see him.

he planed on letting Blue get use to the lead rope on her neck, see if she would put up with it, then hopefully move on from there. he would lay it on her back, and her face if he could. the Owen would try and work on a saddle.

all this by night. he just didn't feel like any one should be around them. "what are we doing Blue? hmm? its like some chesses girly-girl horse movie, I'm trying to play out. but then again.." he chuckled. 

the man moved closer to Blue, who snorted and back up just a little."hey,shh, its ok girl. your fine."  
slowly, ever so slowly, Owen placed the lead rope over Blue neck, at first the mare's eyes rolled back in fear, and she started to back up, pulling Owen with her, but after a minute, of seeing nothing was hurting her, Blue clamed down.

"see easy girl." Owen said half dusting him self off from Blue's rapid back slid. slowly, Owen worked his hands over the mare's neck, showing her he was safe. some days with Blue where good, she would let him stroke her muzzle, and other days, Owen couldn't get ten feet by her.

slowly, Owen worked the night away with Blue. he was able to put the rope on her like a halter, but not lead her. only when Blue would stand for him and not jump, did Owen go into the bunk house. he hopped no one was up, to see him there.

as he put his cowboy boots in the boot holder, and slip slowly to the room he shared with Barry and two other men ,did he know what being tired felt like. he was about to open the door, when a voice made him jump.

"so your going to bed at last?" Owen kind of cringed, and pulled his shoulders up closer to his ears.  
"did think you would be up Barry.. I was just. Taking a walk..you know...fresh air.." he turned to see his friend standing by a door,arms crossed.

he didn't look to please."Owen, what where you doing."  
his voice held that note of, I already know so don't lie. Owen cringed on the inside and smiled lightly." like I said I was taking a little walk. that's all. couldn't sleep." still Owen didn't want Barry, his good friend, to know he was working with Blue.

"Owen."

there was a loud sigh." ok, just. Don't tell any one, for now. Got it?" Barry nodded to Owen, and with a little reluctant huff Owen walked the man out side, they stopped some feet from Blue's round pen. the mare, seeing Owen was back whinnied and snorted, tossing her head as she slowly trotted loser.

"you have been with the roan?"  
Owen didn't answer Barry at first, he just slowly put a hand past the rails for Blue to sniff. "ya. I call her Blue. she's-she's doing really well, letting me work with a lead rope on her neck, well at lest tonight she did. I've been working with her for the past two weeks at night."

slowly, Barry joined Owen, at this Blue let out a loud squeal and turned sharply to trot off. the mare stopped, under the low moon light, and pawed the earth ,again tossing her head and snorting.  
"she likes you. This is good." Barry's voice was soft, as not to spook Blue.

it was true, Blue did like Owen, or so Owen hopped. he just wanted what was best for her.  
"when that Hoskins man came in, and started talking about her, I know I had to start with leading her. she's to spirited to be a bronco mare. look at her."

Owen waved a hand to Blue, who snorted and started to trot about her cage. giving the men a wide breath. "it is true, that Blue would not make a rodeo mare. but unless you can show them this, she will be sent away."

Owen nodded along to what Barry said. its true, he needed to get Blue under saddle. but how?  
"any idea on, you know, how I could you know, ride her?"

Barry chuckled at Owen. "well you could just jump on and hold on to her for dear life. or you could work her slowly, getting her ready for it. less bucking."

both kind of appealed to Owen's wild side. "what one do you think?" he asked, feeling a little trill of hope, and joy shooting into him. he looked away from Blue at last, as she rested a little, and to Barry. hope shone in Owen's blue eyes.  
"I think you should start slowly, work her into it. you do not want Blue spooking at you."  
sounded good. Owen was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth a loud yawn came lose.

I can see you are tired. come, we have to work when the sun comes up." Owen nodded with another loud yawning sound ,and walked with Barry back to the bunk house, and the small single bed he had. as his head hit the pillow, his mind replayed working with Blue. the mare was coming along fine. as long as he could work her out, and show every one that she was fine, he would then show the boss that she was trained, and a working mare, and Blue would be safe. 

But Owen's mind was tainted with rolling nightmare's.

in his dreams, Owen was riding Echo, Blue racing in front of them, her ears pined back, and a sharp whinny cutting from her , her blue and black main and tail where ripped in the wind.  
Owen could feel Echo's side's heaving as she bolted full out after the roan.

the sound of hooves where heavy in the air, as both mares raced out in the tall grass the grass soon turned into dust and dirt, as they moved into a canyon land.  
as they raced on, Owen holding on for dear life, started to hear the sound of hounds baying behind them.

then more hooves rumbling after them. what was after them? what made Blue and Echo race on in fear?  
they raced on, but the hounds got closer and closer. Owen looked back, to see nothing but canyon rock, turning his head back, he yelped as Echo stopped out of no where.  
they where at a dead end.

think canyon walls ringed them. The hounds got closer, then the hooves got louder. above them, on the lip of the canyon wall, rearing high, and letting out a loud Scream of challenge, red eyes flashing as lighting frocked and thunder rolled, was Death. pale white coat littered with the battle scars, and ear pined back.

his hooves flashed and shone as he reared, the Scream still erupting from his barrel chest.  
Owen mouth feel open, as he watched both Blue and Echo rear back in fear, he started to fall from Echo, a Scream of his own, coming from the man.

he fell, as the baying hound closed in, and the stallion reared. it was all black.

Owen shot up in his bed. chest heaving as sweat ran trails down his forehead. the blanket lay next to him, his under half old from lack of shirts.

still breathing deeply, Owen lay back down, shacking from his dream.  
"it was just a dream, it was just a dream.." he told him self, feeling like he was still falling.

"it..was..just a dream."

but the baying was still there, as was the stallion's Scream's.


End file.
